


Feeling Good

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Good

“I like the way you make me feel even when you’re nowhere near…”

“Kate…”

John’s smile was soft even as he moved to pull her into a hug, kissing her softly. 

“You are so darn cute.”

“I try…”

John couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

“Long day?”

“God yes… take me home?”

The two of them smiled as he led her out to the car and took her home. They spent much of the night curled together. Katie had woken only once, moving closer before relaxing again. The comfort of John’s warmth and love had never been more needed, or wonderful.


End file.
